Shuffle StoriesZemyx
by Love-Life-Anime
Summary: Stories written to songs from my ipod, read if you dare! All Zemyx stories. T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own! I wish I owned Zexion but…I don't. *goes to emo corner and cries*

I missed Zemyx day! I am soooooo late, hopefully, this makes up for it!

Shuffle Stories:

Sleepwalker- Adam Lambert

Demyx stared at the picture on his bedside table in sadness. Outside the rain mimicked the tears sliding down his face. He picked up the picture frame and threw it to the ground, causing it to shatter on impact. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Matted hair, blood-shot eyes, and pale skin, not at all like the Demyx in the picture. The thing that he missed the most out of the picture was the boy beside him, Zexion. Demyx hadn't slept since his boyfriend had passed away.

Miss Murder-AFI

Zexion looked around his new school, eyes scanning the unfamiliar faces. Everyone noticed his eyes on them, and was captivated by the sight. Just like he wanted it. No one was safe, and he felt superior. A boy bounced up to him, smiling and stopped in front of him. His cold eyes stared, showing nothing.

"Hi! I'm Demyx; would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Why would I do that?" But something told him this boy was different.

L.O.V.E- Ashlee Simpson

Demyx ignored another call from his ex-boyfriend, Xigbar. He was at the club, attempting to forget about the man who had cheated on him, again. He had no intention of dancing, but his best friend Axel kept trying to hook him up. He looked around to see a boy across the room, and then did a double-take. He turned to Axel, and pointed.

"That's Zexion, a friend of mine." He nudged him, "Go get him!"

Not Afraid- Eminem

Demyx walked into the help group meeting. Chairs were placed in a circle in the middle of the room, looking intimidating. He looked around to see he was the last to arrive. Everyone was staring at him, and he got the familiar urge to run and start cutting again. Then remembered that's what he was there for. A boy got up and walked over to him. The boy was shorter, but obviously older than him.

"I'm Zexion. Here," he held out a hand, "First time coming is always the hardest, but don't be afraid. We've all been through some shit.' With that said, he guided Demyx over to the chairs, and they took their seats.

Fences- Paramore

Zexion paced around the "quiet room" in the mental institution the doctors had stuck him in. He missed is friends, he missed Demyx. Demyx always knew how to calm him down when he was having an "episode' as the doctors called it. He knew he wasn't supposed to be walking, but none of the quacks were watching him. He turned cold gray eyes to the camera and pulled out the hidden knife he'd stolen from dinner, and slid it across his throat, grinning all the while.

21 Guns- Green Day

Zexion stared around his father's shed, his best friend Demyx stood beside him. The shorter of the two sighed,

"Dem, why don't you go home, it's passed your curfew." The blonde jumped and looked at his watch, then ran out. The bluenette rolled his eyes and laughed quietly then went silent at the choice he had to make. He looked around again, taking each one in separately. He had twenty-one guns to choose from, and he wanted to make the perfect choice. It was the end of his life after all.

Alejandro- Lady Gaga

Demyx watched the young boy he was to be baby-sitting. He was beautiful, that was true, he had also babysat him before and little Zexion had Demyx wrapped around his finger. He knew as a seventeen year old he shouldn't have feelings for a seven year old, but he couldn't help it. The little boy had captivated him the moment they had met. Zexion's parents didn't know, but they didn't need to, he would do nothing. No matter how bad the urges were. He could just wish.

Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects

Demyx pulled Zexion so the shorter boy was straddling him, pushing their hips together. The blonde's homophobic parents weren't home, and his girlfriend at camp, so the two were alone. Demyx's lips left Zexion's to travel down to his neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin. This was their secret, and no one was going to find out.

Teeth- Lady Gaga

Zexion stared at the werewolf across from him, lust filling his eyes. Demyx growled softly and lunged, closing the gap between them. Huge claws landed on each side of Zexion's head, as Demyx went full wolf, the growling turning into a hungry snarl. The wolf's teeth were inches from the small human's neck, but the bluenette showed no fear, only the same hunger as the wolf.

"Show me your teeth." He breathed sensually

All I Ever Wanted- Basshunter

Demyx looked around the cafeteria to try to find his friends. He saw Axel waving him over and headed off in that direction. He sat down across from the red-head, still looking around. Axel shook his head,

"Zexion's sitting with his _boyfriend_." He spat. At this Demyx sighed and began eating. Axel gave him a sympathetic look which Demyx frowned at.

"Don't. I just want him to be happy, and he is, just not with me."


End file.
